


holiest

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: It’s not his place.





	holiest

_It’s not his place. It’s not his place._

He repeats these words to himself, over and over, even as his feet carry him up the pristine stairs. _It’s not his place_  as he pushes open the magnificent, glass-embellished doors, only a little sliver to pass through. Open or not, it makes little difference for the light streaming through, creating pools of light on the floor.

_It’s not his place_  as his eyes skim the crystal-like marble,  _it’s not his place_  as he follows the line of pews not to the altar, but to the sidelines, to the arched windows overlooking the waterworks.

The white walls feel claustrophobic in their openness, high ceiling with pillars spread between the windows, with gold-embellished details and all the light and shine.

_It’s not his place._

It had stopped being his place a long time ago. He doesn’t deserve to stand on the marble, to feel the breeze coming in through the open windows up high, or the warm sunlight colored with the stained glass falling onto him.

No,  _his_ place is far away, in the dark of the night and the cold of the shadows, the relentless grasp of chaos and freedom it encompasses.

“My Goddess, I pray to You, please listen to my humble request and bless this land with Your kind light and warmth.”

These are not words for his ears.

Apos ducks a little further into the barely-there shadow of the pillar, lowering his eyes. Arme is right in front of the altar, kneeling before the statue of the Goddess. His words reverberate through the whole place, reaching every single empty pew with their strength.

“The Demons have receded after mine and the El gang’s intervention. Unfortunately they have managed to taint the King and sway him into their vile ranks. He fought valiantly and broke the power over his mind. He had decided to stay behind and fight the demons instead. Thank You, Your Highness, for letting such a miracle happen.”

The Goddess does not answer such trivial knowledge she already knows, but nonetheless, the whole place is flooded with her gentle presence and warmth.

_This is not his place._

Even still, even knowing this, knowing he’s intruding, knowing this holy place is not his to even lay eyes upon, he stays, basks in the pleasant warm atmosphere for as long as he can. The pretense that he’s still accepted, that the Goddess still looks at him and acknowledges him is a bittersweet one, but one he embraces despite that.

If Arme sees him standing there in the colorful light when he leaves, he doesn’t comment.

Apos isn’t sure he appreciates it or not.


End file.
